Scènes de Ménages
by Kamishiro Rio
Summary: Un petit recueil d'OS, toujours plus ou moins liés aux Barians.
1. Corvées

****Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient****

****Rating : T****

****Genre : Humour****

****Auteur(e) : Kamishiro Rio (c'est moi ! :D)****

**L'histoire de cet OS prend place à la fin de _ZeXal_ (donc, Attention aux Spoilers).**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

****(Note : Dans cet OS, comme dans beaucoup d'autres que je publierai ultérieurement ici, les 7 Empereurs de Barian ont emménagé dans le Manoir familial des Kamishiro, laissé à l'abandon depuis le décès de ceux-ci)****

* * *

**Scènes de Ménages**

**Acte I : Corvées**

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais si vous voulez continuer à vivre ici, il va falloir vous bouger un peu !

Cette seule et unique phrase eu pour effet d'alourdir le moral de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce...

« Nash...

\- Il n'y a pas de Nash qui tienne Dorube, il a raison. Nous allons dès à présent nous partager les tâches ménagères de la maison. » annonça Merag, en remettant ses cheveux en place, d'un geste théâtral, plus que victorieux.

Enfin !

Enfin, Nash avait cédé à ses caprices ! Quelqu'un allait enfin pouvoir l'aider à ranger, nettoyer et récurer la maison !

« Il est plus que grand temps de remettre ce Manoir d'à plomb ! Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »

Gilag faillit s'étouffer en avalant ses cacahuètes.

« De... de quoi ?!

\- Je ne sais absolument pas faire le ménage, alors ne comptez pas trop sur moi là-dessus. » annonça de but en blanc Arito, tout en continuant de feuilleter son magazine.

Ce qui lui valu un regard meurtrier de la part de la seule fille du groupe, en guise d'acceptation.

« … Mais bon... j'essaierai quand même de faire quelques efforts de temps à autres... promis.

\- Je préfère ça !

\- Ou est Vector ? » demanda Nash, en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil au salon, désormais à l'état de dépotoir sans nom. « Il est sorti ?

\- Il a dit qu'il allait dormir chez un ami. » lui répondit Mizael, affalé sur l'un des deux canapés de... la salle... entre deux répliques, de son feuilleton préféré.

Dorube leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Nash commençait à fulminer.

Ce mec avait vraiment des amis ?!

« Comment ça chez un ami ?! Quel ami ?! Il revient quand ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a pas dit. »

Nash soupira.

« Enfin bref, cela ne change en rien notre problème. Cette baraque est une porcherie depuis qu'on l'a repris et personne ici, n'a levé le petit doigt pour la nettoyer, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, depuis notre... ! »

Sa bleutée de sœur tiqua alors.

Aïe ! Il venait encore de dire une bêtise...

« Pardon ?! Tu plaisantes là, j'espère !

\- ... Quoi ?

\- Tu crois qu'on a fait quoi, Kotori et moi, les premiers jours ou on a emménagé ici ?!

\- ...

\- Hé oh ! Je te parle !

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ils va falloir qu'on se répartisse les tâches. »

La jeune-fille vit rouge.

De toute façon, cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec elle, pour des broutilles de la sorte !

« C'est ça ! Change de sujet surtout, je ne te dirai rien ! On en reparlera, Nash ! »

Furieuse, Merag alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Mizael qui, visiblement, avait beaucoup mieux à faire, que de suivre le cours de leur conversation.

« Arito ! Tu sais cuisiner ? »

Le bronzé interpellé, leva enfin les yeux de son magazine.

« Des pâtes.

\- … Des pâtes ?

\- C'est déjà bien, non ? »

En guise de réponse, Nash lui envoya un bon gros livre de cuisine -posé sur l'étagère à sa gauche-, en pleine poire.

« Aïeuh ! Non, mais t'es malade !

\- Et bien à partir d'aujourd'hui, plutôt que de lire tes revues débiles sur les plus beaux décolletés des Duellistes Professionnelles Féminines, tu vas apprendre à cuisiner !

\- Hein ?! Non mais comment est-ce que tu... ?

\- Exécution ! Sinon, ce soir, tu iras dormir dehors !

\- Ou... Oui, chef ! » acquiesça Arito, en s'enfuyant d'un pas vif, en direction de la cuisine.

Il ne fallait jamais contrarier Nash, lorsqu'il venait de prendre une décision...

Jamais !

« Gilag !

\- Ou... oui !

\- Tu sais faire la lessive ?

\- Euh... »

Attendez... la lessive... la lessive... c'était bien se truc qui consistait à laver le linge dans une espèce de fontaine spéciale, appelée _lavoir_, non ?

« Ou.. oui, je crois.

\- Parfait ! En plus, tu as de grands bras pour le porter, donc ça devrait le faire. Mizael ! »

L'interpellé ne répondit pas.

« Ohé, Mizael !

\- Attends ! Elena* va enfin rompre avec Stefan*, pour sortir avec Damon* ! Je ne peux tout de même pas rater ça ! »

Là, s'en était trop !

« Merag, éteins tout de suite cette télévision !

\- Attends ! Non mais c'est vrai que c'est intéressant ce truc, tout compte fait ! » lui répondit-elle, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré leur échange précédent, visiblement.

Enfin bon... comme on dit, on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soit même...

« HE !

\- Nash ! Rallume tout de suite cette télévision !

\- Pas question ! Vous avez du travail tout les deux, je vous signale ! »

Mizael crut un court instant, qu'il allait sauté à la gorge de son _Boss._

« Du travail ?! Non mais quel travail ?! On est en vacances, là ! »

Merag leva les yeux aux ciel, tandis que Gilag quittait discrètement la pièce, pour aller chercher le linge sale, dispersé dans chaque chambre.

« Non, mais je rêve là ! Donc depuis le début, tu ne suivais absolument pas notre conversation ?!

\- Je m'en fiche complètement de cette maison ! Et puis, faire le ménage serait pour moi l'équivalent d'un déshonneur profond ! »

Ah ! Donc il écoutait bel et bien, au final...

« Tu feras ce qu'on te diras ! A moins bien sur, que tu ne préfères te trouver un job et un nouvel appartement en banlieue !

\- Pas besoin de job, puisque le Docteur Faker nous finance, que la maison est à nous et qu'on a l'héritage de la Famille Kamishiro à notre actif !

\- Et bien tu n'auras plus rien de tout ça, si tu ne te décides pas y mettre un peu du tiens ! Au boulot !

\- Engage une femme de ménage !

\- J'ai dis...

\- Nash !

\- Vas faire la vaisselle !

\- Achète un lave-vaisselle, alors ! Et puis, il est déjà dix-neuf heures passé...

\- Mizael !

\- Ok, ok ! C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Pfff... ! La prochaine fois, je ferai comme l'autre débile et j'irai dormir chez Kaito ! »

Merag ricana.

Décidément, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre, dans cette maison.

Mais au moins, l'essentiel était là :

Nash avait enfin pris ses responsabilités, que ce soit en tant que Chef des _Ex-Barians_, ou encore, celui de leur Manoir !

« Allez, dépêche-toi !

\- Je te jure que c'est la première et la dernière fois que je fais ça pour toi ! »

_« C'est ça, cause toujours... » _songea le chef des Ex-Barians, avant de se tourner vers sa jumelle, toujours aussi explosée de rire.

Mizael, de son côté, donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur du couloir voisin, en guise de salut, ce que Nash ne releva cependant pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?!

\- Toi ! Te voir te mettre en colère, juste pour une histoire de ménage, c'est trop drôle ! Ca me rappelle des souvenirs, tout ça... »

Le Requin rougit furieusement, avant de se reprendre.

« Je te signale que tu as du boulot, toi-aussi !

\- Je sais. »

Il soupira.

« Toi et Dorube rangez un peu par-ci, par-là, puis, faîtes les carreaux. Vector, quant à lui, s'occupera d'aspirer le sol et de récurer la poussière, lorsqu'il rentrera. Tu t'occuperas toi-même de l'en informer ! » ordonna t-il, tout en s'asseyant, essoufflé, sur son fauteuil fétiche, sous les yeux ébahis de sa sœur.

Non mais... une seconde...

« D'accord, mais dis-moi, Nash...

\- Si tu trouves la corvée de Vector un peu trop sévère, tu n'as qu'à prendre sa place. C'est sa punition pour être sorti, alors que tout le monde se tape tout le boulot à la maison.

\- Je me fiche pas mal des corvées de Vector, il peut bien rentrer dans trois jours, ce sera pareil de toute façon, puisqu'il ne les fera jamais. Non, en fait, c'est plutôt de toi dont je voudrais parler. »

Nash ouvrit un œil.

« Quoi, de moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, là, maintenant, tout de suite, à la maison... ? Pour nous aider, je veux dire. »

Un silence de mort s'installa quelques secondes.

Merag reprit :

« Si moi, Dorube et Vector, nous occupons du ménage, Mizael de la vaisselle, Gilag de la lessive et Arito de la cuisine... alors toi, tu vas... »

Le Requin se figea quelques instants, avant de se relever brusquement et de se diriger instinctivement vers la porte d'entrée du manoir.

Sa soeur, d'abord surprise, le regardait désormais avec un sourire mauvais.

« Ryouga...

\- ... Je... Je suis le Chef des Barians et cette maison est légitimement la mienne !

\- ... Ainsi que la mienne.

\- ... Je n'ai pas à faire quelque chose d'aussi rabaissant que le... !

\- Nash...

\- ... »

* * *

« Yuma ! Il y a encore un ami à toi à la porte !

\- Encore ?! »

_« Comment ça, encore ?! » _songea le Requin, déjà au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Oh ! Shark ! Tu es venu regarder _Vampire Diaries_* à la maison, toi-aussi ? »

_Vampire Diaries_ ?! Non mais et puis quoi encore ?!

« ... Non... en fait... Rio m'a un peu... attends...

_« Comment ça, moi-aussi ? »_

« Allez, viens ! Entre ! Les autres sont déjà tous en haut !

\- Ohé ! attends ! »

L'Ex-Barian s'attendait maintenant au pire...

Non... ces fameux _autres_, ce n'était tout de même pas...

« Oh, oh ! » s'exclama Arito la bouche pleine, tout en essayant vainement de se cacher derrière la part de pizza, qu'il venait tout juste d'acheter en douce, à la pizzeria d'en face.

« Oh non, il ne manquait plus que lui... » ronchonna Vector, tout en s'allongeant de parts et d'autres, sur le lit de Yuma. « Yuma, j'adore ton lit~ ! Ce soir, c'est moi qui dormirai dedans~ !

« Non, mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous... ?!

\- Madame Tsukumo m'a gentiment permis d'utiliser sa machine à laver ! C'est tout de même plus pratique qu'un lavoir, non ?

\- Mais on en a une aussi, à la maison !

\- La vaisselle peut bien attendre, contrairement à _Vampire Diaries_... et puis, on n'a pas besoin de vaisselle pour manger de la pizza.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison !

\- On en reparlera quand on aura le replay.

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas...

\- Calme-toi, Nash.

\- Dorube ?! »

Non mais attendez... à quel moment était-il sorti du Manoir des Barians, lui ?!

« Toi, mon meilleur ami, tu oses me trahir toi-aussi !

\- Je comprends ta surprise, mais nous avons tous une aussi bonne raison que toi de venir ici.

\- Et tu ne le nies même pas en plus !

\- Bon, mis à part ça, j'espère juste qu'il y aura assez de place pour tout le monde avec les sacs de couchages, les futons et tout ça... vous restez bien tous dormir ici, hein ?

\- OUI ! » répondirent tous les Ex-Barians en choeur à leur hôte, tandis que Vector entamait gaiement la seconde pizza de la soirée.

« Waouh ! Ok, ok !

\- Vous êtes vraiment irrécupérables...

\- Tu peux parler toi !

\- Arito !

\- Allez, reconnais-le toi aussi Nash. Tu déteste faire le ménage, avoue !

\- Tss...

\- Chut ! Ca recommence. »

Mizael était vraiment à fond dans sa série...

Enfin, bon... dépassé et plus qu'agacé par toute cette histoire, Nash soupira un bon coup et se contenta d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de ses congénères, sans émettre le moindre commentaire, sur la situation actuelle.

Yuma à l'inverse, lui, semblait ravie d'accueillir autant de monde chez lui, pour la soirée...

Seulement, plus le temps passait et plus Nash avait l'étrange sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

Une chose essentielle.

« Dîtes...

\- Non, n'y pense pas. » lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied Dorube, tout en ne délogeant pas les yeux du téléviseur de Yuma. « On n'y pensera quand on rentrera à la maison. »

Nash ne put qu'acquiescer à contre-coeur, sous les ricanements de Vector.

« Moi, j'en connais une, qui va rappliquer ici d'une minute à l'autre~ ! »

Nash, Arito, Dorube et Gilag sursautèrent.

_« Oh non... »_

« Ah bon, Shingetsu ? Qui ça ? » lui demanda Yuma intrigué, tandis que celui-ci se faufilait déjà à toute vitesse vers son grenier, sans lui donner la moindre petite parcelle d'explication, au préalable.

« Ohé ! Mais ou est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?!

\- Je vous souhaite bonne chance avec la Mégère~ ! A la prochaine, les mecs~ !

\- Ohé ! Mais reviens !»

Les Ex-Barians pâlirent à vue d'oeil.

Des bruits de pas, aussi rapides que féroces, se rapprochaient dangereusement de la porte...

Pourvu que ce ne soit pas ce qu'ils pensent !

« Ohé ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ? _»_

Oh non !

« Bloquez la porte, vite ! » s'exclama Arito, tout en se précipitant rapidement vers celle-ci, avant d'être violemment éjecté contre le mur d'en face !

Trop tard ! La tornade bleue était déjà entrée dans la pièce, en défonçant la porte, d'un simple coup de pied !

« Vous ! J'aurais du me douter plus tôt que vous viendriez tous ici !

\- AAAAAHHHHH ! » s'écrièrent tous les Ex-Barians, prêts à sauter par la fenêtre s'il le fallait, pour pouvoir échapper à la furie furieuse, qui venait tout juste de débarquer chez les Tsukumo !

« Allez ! Tous aux pas de course, on... !

\- Oh ! Shark'Bro ! Tu es venu dormir à la maison toi-au... SHARK ?! Non mais qu'est-ce que tu... ?!

\- C'est le moment ! » hurla le violet, en bousculant sa sœur, pour pouvoir s'échapper par la seule issue possible, tout en emportant instinctivement Yuma avec lui dans sa course, suivit de prêt par le reste -ou presque- de sa clique.

« Nash ! Dorube ! Revenez ici tout de suite !

\- Ohé ! Shark ! Mais ou est-ce qu'on va comme ça, au juste !

\- Quelque part, ou l'on sera enfin tranquille !

\- D'accord, mais repose par terre, au moins ! »

Yuma ne comprenait décidément rien à la situation.

D'abord, dans l'après-midi, il avait croisé Vector, qui l'avait plus que soudoyé, pour pouvoir rester chez lui le soir même, sur une soit disant question de vie ou de mort, car, selon ce qu'il avait appris en écoutant aux portes, Merag et Nash prévoyaient de le torturer, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, durant cette même soirée.

Puis, en revenant de courses avec celui-ci et sa grand-mère, ils avaient croisé Gilag, par un pur hasard, leur demandant la route à suivre, pour pouvoir se rendre jusqu'au... il ne savait plus quoi... mais en tout cas, ce fût une requête telle, que sa grand-mère l'avait derechef invité à entrer chez eux, pour pouvoir utiliser leur machine à laver.

Puis, en sortant de chez lui pour aller regarder au courrier, il rencontra Dorube et Mizael, lui demandant s'ils pouvaient, eux-aussi (en plus de Vector et Gilag), rester dormir chez lui cette nuit.

Et enfin, au moment ou ils allaient tous rentrer chez lui pour passer une soirée tranquille, ils furent interpellé par Arito, qui passait par là par hasard -ou du moins, le pensait-il-, les bras chargés de pizzas, qui leurs proposa de les partager avec eux à l'intérieur...

Bizarre, bizarre, cette histoire, quand même...

« Arito ! Est-ce qu'elle nous suit toujours ?!

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Mais je crois bien qu'on a perdu Miza !

\- Non, il n'a pas bougé de devant la télé ! » intervint à son tour Dorube, tout en prenant une petite pause. « Mais je crois bien qu'on l'a effectivement semé, cette fois-ci !

\- Pfiouuuu... »

Le Chef des Barians pu enfin s'accorder une petite pause...

« J'ai oublié le linge...

\- On s'en fiche ! » répliqua Arito, à bout de souffle. « L'essentiel, c'est qu'on s'en soit tous sortis sain et sauf !

\- Mis à part ça, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui ce passe ici ?

\- Non, ne cherche pas à comprendre. » répondit Nash à son ami à la coiffure étrange, tout en le reposant au sol...

Mais pourquoi l'avait-il embarqué là-dedans déjà, au fait ?!

« Dans ce cas... ça vous dirait d'aller faire une petite partie de Duel de Monstres, dans le parc d'à côté ? Pour une fois qu'on est tous ensemble, autant en profiter !

\- Si tu veux ! » s'exclamèrent les autres, plus ou moins réjouis d'échapper au calvaire, qui allait leurs tomber dessus, une fois qu'ils rentreraient chez eux.

Mais tout compte fait, Nash, ne regrettait absolument pas de l'avoir emmené.

« SUPER ! Décollons tout de suite, alors ! _»_

Car, il lui semblait ne l'avoir jamais vu sourire autant, depuis qu'Astral et lui se soient séparé, peu avant leurs résurrection.

« Calme-toi ! Le parc ne va pas s'envoler !

\- Quel rabat-joie tu fais, Shark !

\- Bien lancé !

\- Arito !

\- Je me demande toujours quand même, ou se trouve le lavoir de la ville...

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Dorube ?!

\- Ha ha ha ! »

Ils ricanèrent tous de bon coeur.

Et quelque part, pour Nash, c'était rassurant.

**FIN... OU PAS ! XD**

Rio était désespérée.

Elle qui pensait que Nash avait enfin mûri depuis toutes ces années, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle se trompait lourdement...

Enfin... de son point de vue.

… Oh, mais !

« Mizael...

\- Non Merag, je ne te suivrai pas. Maintenant, si tu veux vraiment manger quelque chose, je te conseil de goûter aux pizzas qu'a ramené Arito il y a plus d'une demi-heure déjà, mais je te préviens, elles risquent d'être un peu froide...

\- ...

\- ... Elena est vraiment cruche parfois, c'est dingue. On croirait Bella* !

\- Ok, c'est bon, j'abandonne... »

Dire que tout ça avait démarré par sa faute, juste pour une histoire de ménage en plus...

Quelle ironie !

« Mais au fait, ou est Vector ?

\- Vector ?

\- Inutile de me mentir, j'ai eu une vision qui me l'a montré en votre compagnie.

\- Il se marre en haut. Je crois que depuis le début, il avait tout calculé pour faire en sorte que l'auteure l'épargne. _»_

Merag haussa un sourcil, d'incompréhension.

« Euh... qui ?

\- Laisse tomber. »

L'essentiel, c'est que cette histoire ait un Happy End, après tout.

**FIN... ENFIN, NON, PAS VRAIMENT X)**

*Toutes des références à la série _Vampire Diaries_ ;

*Sauf pour Bella, qui vient de _Twilight._

* * *

**Non mais sérieusement, j'ai vraiment écrit ce truc sur un coup de tête, donc ne le prenez pas trop au sérieux XD**

**Je pense réécrire d'autres OS sur les Barians qui accompagneront celui-ci, d'ou mon idée de recueil.**

**Votre avis, sur celui-ci ? :)**


	2. Matins

**Disclaimer : Personnages pas à moi...**

**Auteure : Moi, Kamishiro Rio XD**

**Rating : K (pour cet OS-ci)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Scènes de Ménages**

_**Les Matins**_

Parlons donc un peu de ces matins, propres à tous.

Tout d'abord, commençons par celui de Vector, aussi connu sous le nom de Rei Shingetsu* :

Lorsque la sonnerie de son réveil retentit :

« Hm... non...

-Dring !

-Tais-toi...

-Drinnnngggg !

-Je t'ai dit de te taire !

-Dringggggggggggggg !

-T'es bouché ou quoi, ma parole ?!

-Drinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg !

-BARIAN FORCE ! » hurla t-il, avant d'envoyer son propre réveil exploser contre le mur d'en face et de se tuer la main au préalable...

« Aouch... »

Parce qu'il avait encore oublié que ce n'était plus un Barian...

« L'autre folle va me tuer... c'était le troisième de la semaine...

-Vector ! » entendit-il soudainement une voix féminine -et maléfique- s'exclamer derrière sa porte de chambre, avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre à la volée sur une jeune-fille, au bord de la crise de nerf !

« Ahhh !

-NON MAIS CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! LE MUR ! »

Non, décidément, les matins n'étaient vraiment pas faits pour Vector...

* * *

… Et n'étaient visiblement pas faits pour Arito non plus !

A vrai dire, lorsque le réveil se mettait à sonner, pour lui aussi, c'était le drame !

« Dring !

-Oh non... il ne faut pas que je me lève avant que le Duel ne soit terminé...

-Dring !

-Hm... »

Le garçon éteignit finalement son réveil, avant de se lever de son lit, frustré.

« … J'ai encore perdu contre Yuma... » chuchota t-il, les yeux perdu dans le vide, avant de sortir de sa chambre en titubant et en manquant de peu de se cogner la tête contre la porte de sa chambre...

Réussissant miraculeusement à descendre les escaliers sans le dévaler -comme tant d'autres fois-, il atteignit rapidement la salle à manger et s'assit sur l'une de ses chaises...

« … Arito, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda alors la personne chargée de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde -en l'occurrence, la seule habitante du Manoir Kamishiro-, tandis que son voisin s'esclaffait.

« ... Je bois mon café...

-C'est un pot de fleur.

-Ah... c'est pour ça... je me disais aussi que c'était pas bon... »

Merag soupira.

« Non mais franchement ! »

Trouvez pire comme tête en l'air !

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que Mizael appréciait par dessus tout, c'était bien de prendre une douche matinale, en écoutant de la bonne musique !

« Tell me, Tell me, Tell me Something, I Don't Know!~ »

Et quoi de mieux pour lui que de se laver les cheveux en chantant du Séléna Gomez !

« Mizael ! Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?!

-Something, I Don't Know~ ! »

Et puis après un tel rituel, quoi de mieux pour lui qu'un bon entraînement matinale pour garder la forme ?!

« Mizael ?!

-Hein ?! Quoi ?!

-...

-AAHHH ! C'EST CHAUD ! »

_« La garce, elle a encore tiré la chasse ! »_

« Dépêche-toi ! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir besoin de la salle de bains je te signale !

-Tss... ça va, j'ai compris... »

_« La peste ! »_

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrive à convaincre Nash d'agrandir la maison, pour avoir une salle d'eau rien qu'à lui, à l'avenir...

* * *

Nash, aussi connu sous le Ryouga Kamishiro* -ou Shark, pour les intimes- avait vraiment des matinées pourries...

En outre, lorsqu'il sortait du lit... habituellement, ça ressemblait à ça :

« Nash ! Il est sept heures et demi !

-Mm...

-RYOUGA ! » s'écria Merag, en tirant d'un seul coup sur sa couverture, dans le seul et unique but de le faire tomber -la tête la première- de son lit.

« AAHHH !

-LE PETIT-DEJEUNER EST PRÊT ! J'AI MÊME ETE JUSQU'A FORCER VECTOR A T'ATTENDRE POUR MANGER ! Ca va être froid, alors je te laisse pas moins de deux minutes pour descendre !

-Mm... ok...

-Hm ! Empereur de Barian, tu parles ! »

Voilà...

Chaque matin ressemblait à ceci pour Nash...

Parfois, il se disait vraiment qu'il préférait l'époque ou il vivait seul...

… Quoique... même avant, ses matins ressemblaient déjà à des tornades, s'il ne voulait pas partir à l'école en pyjama comme l'autre jour...

« Et dépêche-toi de te lever ! On t'attend tous !

-... »

Triste fatalité...

* * *

Merag, alias Rio Kamishiro*, en avait plus qu'assez !

Chaque matin, c'était la même chose !

1- Elle devait se préparer, sachant qu'il lui fallait au moins une à deux heures pour être prête à temps, pour aller à l'école ;

2- Elle devait préparer le déjeuner pour tout le monde

3- Elle devait chaque matin remettre Vector à sa place, pour l'une des ses énièmes bêtises matinales;

4- Elle devait surveiller Arito, afin de s'assurer que celui-ci ne fasse pas de bêtise

5- Elle devait forcer Mizael à se préparer rapidement ;

6- Elle devait réveiller Nash

7- Elle devait s'assurer que toutes les fenêtres étaient bien fermées, que les sacs soient faits, la table débarrassée... et j'en passe...

Bref, et elle en avait vraiment ras-le-bol !

* * *

Parfois, Dorube se disait qu'il avait de la chance.

A chaque fois qu'il se levait, il n'y avait personne pour lui mettre la pression et étant un lève-tôt, il avait tout son temps pour se préparer.

Il préparait toutes ses affaires la veille au soir, son repas pour le midi, s'occupait lui-même de son linge, se lavait le soir pour être sur et certain d'être propre le lendemain...

Bref, tout était parfait pour lui !

A une exception près...

« Merag... tu n'aurais pas vu mes lunettes ?

-... Non, moi c'est Mizael. Si, je les ai vu hier, elles sont dans la salle de bains... mais inutile d'y aller, Merag est dedans et les autres devront y aller après.

-Ah... merci. »

Mais pourquoi diable fallait-il toujours qu'il égare ses lunettes ?

Pourtant, il était certain de toujours les laisser au même endroit, chaque soir, près de son lit...

… Hm... mystère, mystère...

Au loin, un rouquin connu de tous ricana.

« Hé hé hé...tu ne les récupéreras jamais ! »

_« Ca t'apprendra à être aussi parfait ! »_

* * *

« Bon, tout le monde est prêt à partir ? » demanda finalement Nash à son entourage, victime d'une migraine pas possible -du probablement à son réveil brutal d'il y a quelques minutes-.

« Ouais, ouais...

-J'ai encore sommeil...

-Hm !

-Quand même !

-J'ai enfin pu récupérer mes lunettes, alors oui... je suppose.

-Parfait, alors on peut y aller...

-ATTENDEZ ! AAHHHH ! »

Ah mince, Girag !

« VOUS M'AVEZ OUBLIE ! » hurla le seul homme -probablement- adulte de la bande -encore en pyjama-, en trébuchant sur ses propres chaussettes, avant de se ratatiner au sol, tel un véritable boulet de canon !

« Waouh ! Girag quelle cascade ! » s'exclama Arito, ayant vraisemblablement repris ses esprits suite à cela.

_« Mais quel idiot... » _songèrent les cinq autres, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je... je crois que je me suis cassé le bras... »

Nash soupira, avant de se masser le front...

« Mais c'est pas vrai... »

Ils n'étaient pas prêt de partir, moi je vous le dit...

_**FIN DE L'OS**_

*Ray Shadows en VF

*Reginald Kastle en VF

*Rio Kastle en VF

Puis de VO à VF:

Arito/Alito : Alit (qui se prononce lui-même _Alito_, en Japonais)

Mizael : Mizar

Merag : Marin

Dorube : Dumon

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? XD**


	3. La Grande Bataille du Manoir Barian 1

**Titre : Scènes de Ménages**

**Auteure : Kamishiro Rio**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Personnages pas à moi.**

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

**La Grande Bataille du Manoir Barian (1/2)**

Il était un jour peu commun, ou Yuma décida de faire une balade devant le Manoir des Barians.

« Yuma ! »

Le garçon aux yeux grenats tourna à peine les yeux, lorsqu'une tornade rousse l'embarqua à sa suite.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... ?!

-Plus tard les explications ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

Très vite, les deux garçons entrèrent à la hâte dans la Villa en question.

Pour plus de sécurité, le rouquin décida de verrouiller tous les verrous de la porte d'entrée.

« Ohé, Shingetsu ! Tu es sure que ça va ?

-Il faut aller à la cuisine ! Chercher des armes, vite !

-Quoi ? »

Ni une, ni deux, ledit _Shingetsu_ se précipita en direction du garde manger, tout en intimant à son congénère de le suivre.

Mais que pouvait-il bien avoir en tête ?

« Prend la poêle ! Je prendrai une casserole ! Il nous faut des œufs aussi...

-Hein ? Mais pour quoi f... ?

-Prends les provisions et monte en haut ! Je te rejoins juste après ! Les autres y sont déjà ! »

Yuma cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

What ?

« T'es sourd ou quoi ?! Je t'ai dit de monter !

-Ou... oui ! »

_« Il est bizarre » _songea le plus jeune, qui s'apprêtait à gravir l'unique escalier de la maison, avant d'apercevoir Mizael, accosté juste derrière.

« Euh... qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

Le blond leva les yeux de son nouveau magazine _Closer_, avant de répondre :

« Moi ? Rien du tout. Je suis juste censé les guetter, en attendant le retour des autres...

-Les autres... ? »

Hélas, le garçon replongea dans sa lecture, laissant notre jeune héros sans réponse.

Arrivé en haut des marches, il tomba alors nez à nez avec une muraille faîte -à priori- de cartons et de torchons empilés...

« Euh...

-Le mot de passe ! » entendit-il alors son ami Arito demander, d'une voix qui se voulait -apparemment- menaçante.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses se gratta la nuque.

« On ne m'en n'a pas donné...

-C'est bon, tu peux entrer. »

Lorsque l'ancien compère d'Astral pénétra l'étage, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il y avait des caisses de parts et d'autres du couloir !

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

Arito soupira, tandis que Girag ramenait un énième carton -d'il ne savait trop ou- en leur direction.

« On se défend !

-Vous vous défendez ?

-Oui, contre...

-Ohé Arito ! Ouvre-moi le passage !

-Ouais ! »

Une fois _Vector_ revenu parmi eux, chargé de paniers remplis d'oeufs, de bonbons, de poivre et de boissons en tout genre, les deux autres se sentirent plus ou moins soulagés, ce qui laissa notre jeune héors perplexe une fois de plus...

Mais que pouvait-il bien encore se tramer, dans ce Manoir de fou ?

« Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer les bombes à eau. Quand j'ai vu Yuma par la fenêtre, je n'ai pas réfléchit et j'ai foncé pour dégoter un allié supplémentaire.

-Pas grave, on fera avec ! Girag et moi, on a trouvé tout un tas de jouets qu'on pourrait éventuellement leurs jeter à la figure !

-Euh...

-Oui ! J'ai même trouvé de l'essence dans le placard ! On pourrait en mettre sur l'escalier, pour les empêcher de monter !

-Excellent, les gars ! Avec ça, on les aura, c'est sur ! »

Les trois Barians échangèrent un regard entendu, sous le regard incompris de Yuma, qui les regarda un a un...

« Ohé ! J'entends tout ! » entendit-il alors Mizael les prévenir au loin. « Et j'espère pour vous que vous êtes paré, parce que Nash a prévu de couper l'électricité à l'étage, tant que vous ne serez pas descendu !

-Quoi ?! » s'écria alors Vector, vêtu d'une expression dont lui seul avait le secret.

Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

« Peu importe ! Nous, on vous bloque l'accès à vos chambres ! » riposta Arito, manquant de peu de faire tomber sa propre muraille de chiffons, dans son élan.

Le garçon au Dragon Galactique soupira.

« Tant d'immaturité pour si peu...

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il nous a déjà coupé l'eau de la salle de bains en plus... »

Vector s'assit sur une caisse, le temps de réflexion.

Mm... si seulement ils n'étaient pas cloîtrés dans la maison... ils pourraient utiliser leurs Disques de Duel... mais, s'ils sortent, il y a des chances pour qu'ils ne puissent plus rentrer par la suite...

« Ohé ! Il est hors de question d'abandonner ! » le ramena à la réalité Arito, soutenu de près par Girag, qui acquiesça.

« Ils ne passeront pas ! »

Le roux soupira, avant de se tourner vers Yuma, qui ne comprenait toujours strictement rien à la situation...

Oh non ! Ils n'abandonneraient pas !

« Euh...

-Arito ! Aide-moi à faire couler l'essence sur l'escalier ! Yuma, Girag ! Séparez les jouets par ordre de poids ! Qu'on garde nos meilleures munitions pour la fin !

-Ok !

-D'accord... »

Oui...

Cette fois-ci, Nash allait tomber !

C'était certain !

« Que notre armée triomphe !

-Ouais !

Vector s'en fit la promesse !

« Euh... »

Bon sang...

Mais qu'est-ce que Yuma faisait là ?

Il n'avait désormais plus qu'une seule envie...

C'était de sortir d'ici au plus vite !

Cet endroit... le Manoir Barian était dangereux...

Trop dangereux !

Et ses pensées ne purent que se confirmer à l'entrée en scène, du Maître légitime des lieux...

« Alors, vous !

-Oh oh ! »

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Je suis cruelle XD**

**Alors, quel est le sujet de la dispute, selon vous ?**

**Moi seule le sait ;)**

**Je publierai la suite demain, dans la soirée normalement, le temps de terminer un OS sur _Arc-V_.**

**Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de cette première partie ? X)**


End file.
